Give up the Funk
Give Up The Funk is a song that is featured in the season one episode Funk. It's originally sung by Parliament from their album Mothership Connection. It's sung by New Directions as part of a scrimmage against their rivals, Vocal Adrenaline (who had TP'd their choir room and performed in McKinley's auditorium after breaking in with Sue's help) showing them what happens when you let go and enjoy the fun of performing and just getting funky. This is also partly revenge for Vocal Adrenaline throwing eggs at Rachel. Quinn, despite being heavily pregnant, is the lead dancer. There is loose choreography, but much of the dancing is free-style. Jesse also says, "They performed a funk number. We have never been able to pull off a funk number," to which Giselle agrees saying that they were "souless automatons". You see that Vocal Adrenaline is actually very worried. Puck smirks after the performance saying, "See you punks at Regionals." Lyrics Kurt: Tear the roof off We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker Tear the roof off the sucker Tear the roof We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker Tear the roof off the sucker (x2) Mercedes and Kurt with the New Directions: You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down There's a whole lot of rhythm going round (x2) Mercedes with the New Directions: We want the funk, give up the funk We need the funk, we gotta have that funk We want the funk, give up the funk We need the funk, we gotta have that funk Na-na-na-na-na Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow (x2) Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: We're gonna turn this mother out (x2) Mercedes and Kurt with the New Directions: You've got a real type of thing going down getting down There's a whole lot of rhythm going round (x3) We want the funk, give up the funk We need the funk, we gotta have that funk We need the funk, gotta have that funk (x4) Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: We're gonna turn this mother out (x4) Mercedes with the New Directions: Ow, we want the funk give up the funk Ow, we need the funk we gotta have that funk (x4) La la la la la Doo doo doo doo doo doo, owww! La la la la la Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, owww! You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down There's a whole lot of rhythm going down You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down There's a whole lot of rhythm going round Ow, we want the funk give up the funk Ow, we need the funk we gotta have that funk Trivia * Despite the rumours that the start of the song was pitch-edited, Chris Colfer confirmed it was his original voice and that he has a very wide range. * Naya Rivera does the "Naya Dance" during the song. * One of the few performances in which Rachel wears pants or shorts. Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams